YOU SEE RIGHT THROUGH ME english version
by KeiZero
Summary: English version to my fic with the same name in portuguese. "c'mon K, I nedd to buy some stuff at the conveinience store nearby". After all, K was the one at his side. YAOI. rated for Lemon.
1. PreludeImpact

YOU SEE RIGHT THROUGH ME

_Prelude - Impact_

Bad Luck had been back to Tokyo from their tour for 2 days. K was on the US for a while to visit his son and Shuichi and Yuki hadn't left their apartment for days.

Hiroshi Nakano, at 10 o'clock PM of this day parked his bike at the street and walked through the door of his favorite club. A place where there were so many famous people that one more celebrity wasn't going to be _that_noticed. Just very influent reporters and people from the entertainment business were allowed in there and the music was of high quality.

Each time Hiro went to this place he dressed in a completely different way. Few people knew this part of him: he loved to make new choices and experiments with his look and music on original ways. Because of this trace of his personality, perhaps, he got so close to Shuichi and his whole new way of making music, a vivid and exuberant kind of beat.

The DJ was doing great, the feel was good. Hiro felt good when he went out dancing - sometimes he wanted to dance something different from the band's choreographies. His days off were very rare, and he would often spend them alone.

He lit a cigarette and walked slowly towards the bar, leading in a bench. He looked around. Nothing new: the same decoration as always. He thought he had seen a glimpse of blond hair somewhere near the mirror in the end of the room but decided that it was only his imagination. There wasn't anybody with such natural blond tone in Japan. Well, there was the foreigners like K, but… K… ah! _'That's it'_, thought Hiro. _'Of course it's my imagination! K is in NY!'_ Nakano decided not to order another drink. He was already inventing things enough...

The guitarist went back to the place where people were dancing and hanged there for another half an hour. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he felt unease in his chest.

It was Shuichi. He went near the entrance of the club where the sound was less loud and answered the phone, feeling much better.

"Hey there, Shu! What's up?" Hiro said in a soft voice.

"Hiro!!! Me and Yuki are going to Harajuku to make some shopping tomorrow. Wanna show up? Ya know, he doesn't care much about the type of shops I like, so since we got the day off let's go to the places we always liked to go? What do you say?"

"Sure! Step by my place around two o'clock and I'll go with you. And don't worry Shu. He..."

"I know, I know. He doesn't go to my favourite shops with me 'cause he is a weird, really weird guy!" said an unfazed Shuichi.

"That's my Shuichi. Stay cool, he adores you, baka."

"Nhaaa... really? Hahaha..." Shu became all giggling.

Again, Hiro felt that odd thing in his stomach, like butterflies dancing into his belly.

"And you Hiro? Hum... hey, where the hell are you?"

"In _Zero_'s, do you know? That place I brought you another day."

"Yes! I remember. I don't want to mess up your night."

"No problem. See you tomorrow then!"

"See ya!"

Hiro turned off the phone and was to put it in his pocket when he glimpsed at the wallpaper of his iPhone: there was K, Shuichi and Yuki in front of the plane in Narita when they arrived from their latest tour. He pocked the cell phone and saw that his cigarettes were off. He decided to go to a convenience store nearby. He left _Zero_ calmly and, suddenly, felt arms around him.

It was K.

"I needed to see you, Hiroshi."

"K… Weren't you in… NY… what…"

Nakano was silenced with a kiss. If there were reporters there the next morning's headline was already decided, but it is K who we're talking about…

Hiro relaxed and hugged the other man with tenderness. K caressed the guitarist's hair and held him tightly at his wrist.

"Did you call Shuichi?" Hiro was wandering how K found out where he was, where he often hung out.

"Hum… we can say so."

What? _'We can say so'_? Wasn't K going to tell how he has found him?

But actually, again, it is K who we're talking about…

"Your scent... I missed that..."

Hiro blushed. He wasn't used to this sudden crazy things K did yet. He was supposed to be in NY by now, wasn't him?

He was right there at his side, and he could feel the other man's breathing at his neck.

"Hiroshi…"

Hiro smiled softly and held K's hand.

"Come on, I need to buy some stuff at the convenience store nearby. Come here…"

* * *

_YOU SEE RIGHT THRO__UGH ME, my first english version o one of my fics is here to you now. I've written many others in Portuguese, but this I decided to post in English too. If you really like it, I can translate the previous part of this story, in which the main couple is Eiri and Shu. _

_Hope you like it! And thanks to Shourikan-sama, who revised it for me. _

_Reviews?^^_


	2. All of Me

_Note:_ from this chapter on, the story will continue on Hiro's POV. I hadn't imagined this story as hiro's POV, buuuuuut… some things crossed my mind during a lazy afternoon and I changed my mind. So, here it is: **second chapter, Hiro's POV.**

YOU SEE RIGHT THROUGH ME

_All of me_

I really like it when I wake up and it's not dark anymore. I hate turning the lights on when it's not evening, because it feels like the day is ending earlier or beginning earlier. And today is one of this days I like: waking up at nine o'clock and heaving a cup of tea.

We arrived home late at night. I felt like it was ok bringing K along. I was surprised with this – I normally don't bring dates to my apartment. But this time I felt I had to. I had to have him! I felt this urgency and, this time, I didn't restrain this feeling like I did one other time. I am really happy I didn't.

I opened the door slowly as K kissed my neck softly. Struggling to concentrate on the key hole, I told him:

"Do you want some water? I'm thirsty."

"Hum… I think I want one too."

But he wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. He just stared at me lovingly. I kissed him then. How could a person be so adorable? He was driving me crazy with his 'stalker' manners, following me everywhere, looking at me nonstop, giving me so much attention.

And, this time, I didn't fear this feeling. I wasn't reluctant on accepting his acts. I knew that, anytime, he could stop being like this, even stop going out with me. But I had to give a chance for love! I couldn't be so distrustful, he was right in front of me and I love him… I had to give it a try and prove to myself that it could work.

Now, I stare at his naked body at my side on my bed and feel just a simple a pure happiness. Isn't that all right? I think to myself.

It feels so right…

We drank some water and stared at ach other.

"Hiroshi… you are so beautiful"

I blushed. I never know what to say in times like this, so I simply leaned towards him and kissed him and embraced him softly. He kissed back, slowly putting more pressure on the kiss. I felt an urge to have him and didn't hesitate: I put my legs around his waist and held him tight. He panted and quickly looked into my eyes with desire and love, holding me by my legs and stroking my hair softly.

"I love you, Hiroshi. I love you so much…"

"K… I love… I love you too…" I said between breaths and then he started.

I hang my head back as he put me on my bed and started to kiss my nipples, lifting my shirt. I lifted my arms, allowing him to take my shirt off.

"I want you so much, Hiroshi… It even hurts"

"K…"

He looked at me as he started to undo my pants and lick the way down to my groin, his tongue feeling so good in my burning skin. I sighed at the pleasure and smiled. I was feeling so comfortable, so loved… this really felt good.

"You can have all of me, Claude."

He looked surprised as he heard me speaking his name, but he looked even more surprised because of the rest of the phrase. didn't stop what he was doing. Amused by the thing I said, he smiled and begun:

"Say it again"

"Hum… Claude… you can have all of me!" I cried.

Holding him tight by his hair, I looked at him deeply.

He felt so sexy in this vulnerable sight that I wanted him even more now. But I really wanted him to have me first. I wanted to show to him that I trusted him.

He found my erect length and licked softly at the tip, teasing me more. Holding my hand with his right one and stroking my back with the other he started to suck harder.

It felt good to be inside him. This was so good… His mouth felt so warm and soft… My length twitched at the feel of reaching his throat.

"K… ngh…"

I clenched my teeth and moaned. K started doing it harder and harder…

"K, come here, kiss me"

K smiled and kissed me, embracing me. I felt his member touch mine.

"Ah…! Hiro!"

I headed back and searched for the lube in my bed side table while we kissed wildly.

"Do me." I said urgently to K as he widened his eyes.

He scanned my body in admiration and didn't hesitate.

I liked this side of K. He believed me. He knew I was serious. He would really trust me.

He could see through me.

"I love you, Hiroshi." He said and put lube in him and in me, always caressing me as if I was a relic. I sighed when he started to softly rub my delicate entrance. He was doing it with gentleness but skillfully, making me feel warm and relaxed. So he turned me to face me and held me tight.

"I love you" he said on a serious and smooth tone while he stood on top.

I cried out loud with pleasure when he filled me in entirely. We both sighed in pleasure and started to pump our bodies against each other, aiming for more contact, more friction. This was insanely delightfull!

"Harder, K… Come on… Yeah…" I cried as he shut his eyes and held me firmly.

"You're so tight… ngh… I... Ah… Hiro…!"

We both felt it. It was so true and special, I can't believe it until now. It felt so good letting him have all of me…

"Hiro…!"

"Claude… Clau…de…"

We both exploded in the most perfect harmony, K filling me in, I releasing on our bodies in satisfaction.

"I love you, Claude…"

We cuddled then and patted, smiling so much it even hurt. So, we felt asleep, and here I am now, having a good cup of tea next to this adorable guy who's waking up by the way.

"Say it again, Hiroshi…"

"What, silly?" I say playfully.

"My name… and with that Japanese accent. Ku-ro-do!"

I smile and whisper:

"Kurodo-san, want a cup of tea?"

"Hai hai" K says with a cunning face.

It surely feels so right…

_This chapter I wrote in English first. Now, If I want to post it in Portuguese I'll have to translate it hahaha so weird… But I hope the English is better now. Thank you Shourikan-sama for givin' me this advice "write it in English, then!". _

_Thanks for all reviwers. This is sucha motivation!_

xChristabelx - I hope the english is better. Thanks for your support on revising it for me, I'll contact you when I have the necessary time to deal with revisions. But I'm really gratefull^^!!!

Ayame99 – It's such a honour to have you reading this^^!!! You were the one who inspired me on this pairing. Hope you like this^^!!!

_Reviews?^^_


	3. through our eyes part 1

YOU SEE TIGHT THROUGH ME

_Through our eyes_

K and I were driving to work after a delightful breakfast when we saw the headlines of one famous music and entertainment magazines. K turned his head while I couldn't, I was driving.

"What was written, huh?" I couldn't see it after all. The only thing that made me a little curious and, at the same time worried was the big occidental letter "K" in the front of a magazine I knew I had appeared in.

K didn't say a word. He was perplexed. I noticed his hand twitching a little while holding firmly to the car belt. It was like he was struggling with something.

"What is it, tell me! Why are you so…"

"Never mind." He said flatly.

So here we go. That's our first fight.

I am not the type of guy who likes arguments. I just do something that solves the problem. I hate to ask, argue and debate things, because I think it's useless to try to solve something that has already begun with words with more words. So I just stopped the car in the middle of the street and got off.

"Hiroshi, what the hell are you d…?"

I didn't answer. I just walked in a resolute way to the shop where I saw the magazine and stared at it. The plastic cover it came in was irritating.

And, right in the front, there it was:

"Nakano and K? Bad Luck's new couple."

How could they know? We've just returned to Japan last week. How could they…? I bought the thing and read the pages about me till the end, in the middle of the street. It showed a picture of me and K sitting in front of a cafeteria next to my flat. OK, that's not bad. But the big shit was in the next page. It showed pictures of us in a supermarket AND in a drugstore. Ok, that's convincing.

The thing is: _I don't care_! Of course It's not a problem, but if HE thinks me seeing this kind of stuff is a problem we have a boig one.

The only option is that HE doesn't want people to know.

I heard steps and there he was.

"Come on Hiroshi, let's go to work."

Yeah. When he's nervous he starts to boss me around like this. But that's not the treatment I expect to receive from _anyone_.

"Do you care about this, K?" I said and thrust the magazine into his chest. After doing this, I called a taxi and ordered it to go to NG.

I've changed a lot since Bad Luck became famous. Of course I still don't like people messing around with my choices, my principles and my friends, but somehow I can handle the whole 'superstar' thing pretty well now.

I didn't care at all if the media knew things about my affairs. Some people think I get mad at this stuff but I don't do it anymore. I figured out that, with the media, the more you get pissed off with them the more they want to know. If you're cool with it and if you're capable of hiding the things you _really_ don't want people to know it's alright.

The BIG question – no, the big ANSWER is that I don't mind people knowing about me and K. I'm ready to declare it to the whole world if they want. What was bothering me was that he made clear in the car that he wasn't cool with it. Is he ashamed of me? Is he ashamed of _us_? This kind of thoughts lingered in my mind as if I had some kind of acid substance running in my brain veins.

Finally I got to NG. The first thing I saw was Shuichi being pushed off Yuki's car, but he didn't seem angry for being treated like that at all, I even heard Yuki telling him to take care and to return home early. Shuu screeched in a cute way and Yuki took off with his brand new purple car. It took me several seconds to move and greet Shuichi.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I said with a smile and hugged him tightly.

"Yeeeeeeeey! Tonight yuki is taking me on a _date_! Do you know what this mean? Hirooooooo! That's so nice of him I couldn't even believe! But after that day that "

My thoughts suddenly wondered to K. Nice. I probably wasn't going to do anything like this in my afternoon.

"What's with this face, Hiro? Something happened?" Shuichi said – of course he noticed something. He was my best friend, after all.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I muttered. I knew he wasn't going to be satisfied with just this but I didn't say more.

It was going to hurt. A lot.

Shuichi moaned and made an upset face. He a complex about being always the one who received comfort and help and not the one who helped. But I didn't mind – as long as he was happy I was ok with it. I didn't want to involve him in my deep problems. He was already an oversensitive person without other people's problems plus he had enough problems of his own.

As we entered the rehearsal studio, I didn't see K anywhere.

So I waited. But until one o'clock he didn't come. Shuichi and I went out to have lunch in the regular place we went with all the staff, and yet we didn't find K.

"Soooooo weird… K is never missing! It feels good not to have a gun pointed at you while you're singing, though…" Shuichi was so loud that the two girls sitting in the table in front of us turned their faces to look to the pink head talking. Hopefully, they were not crazy fans.

"Yup." I said. My stomach begun to feel odd and I couldn't finish my food. It felt like I was, at the same time, empty and full, cold and hot.

_Like that time._

But it wasn't the same, no. Everything will be all right in a few days.

"Hiro, you're getting pale… Don't you…"

"_I don't think we could be together. You are so different from me, I'm in a difficult moment right now… I don't know if I'm ready to handle it all over again…"_

_It was only an excuse. _

_In the end, I was lying to myself. _

_I don't want to do that mistake all over again…_

I felt weak, my hands begun not to feel things.

_Why can't this memories go away? _

_I don't want it to bother me anymore…_

Breathing became difficult…

"Hiro! Hold on! Oh no… SOMEONE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! HIRO! Hi… Hi-ro…"

So, I fainted while hearing Shuichi cry loud.

_It feels like a tourniquet. _

_And all I want is to admit everything…_

_Show it to the world. Don't want to hide my feelings anymore. _

_Please… not again…_

_

* * *

_

Thanks for all the rewiews! They give me strength to continue this! (mental and physical, believe it^^)

Sorry I didn't sent it to revision! But I really wanted to post it right now! I'm so happy I finnished this chpter^^

So, that's it, people. Sorry if I kept you waiting, but the thing is: this took me a lot of energy to write because it's a difficult and complex theme I am trying to illustrate. (hahaha, it's my fault after all. Gomen^^)And don't worry about this "inside Hiro voices", they'll appear all the time^^! Do you like it? The memories are going to get less confused next chpter.

And for those who read my other fics, yes… I can't help the complicated, sad themes. But I promise, like the others, it'll have a nice end.

And next chapter I'll give you a nice lemon scene^^ can't go without it^^!


	4. through our eyes part 2

YOU SEE TIGHT THROUGH ME

_Through our eyes__ - part 2_

When I woke up, I was lying in a comfortable bed. I didn't recognize the ceiling, it wasn't my apartment, it wasn't Shuichi's either...was it, K's? I looked around and scanned the place…

It was a hospital. It all came back to me, the fight with K, Shuichi, the lunch and then me fainting after that flashback. I shook my head. I was in a hospital for God's sake! I shouldn't be thinking of stressful thoughts. I had to find out what was going on. I tried to calm down. Maybe, I should call the nurse."

"Are you ok, Nakano-san?" the nurse said as she opened the door.

"Hum… sort of. I wanted to know where is my stuff and who brought me here?"

She picked up my medical chart and some other papers from my bedside table.

"Hmm...it says here you were brought in by Yuki Eiri, but I think I saw another man with him when you arrived. He had nice pink hair. Isn't he the vocalist of Bad Luck?"

I was relived that she didn't make a fuss about Yuki (after all he was a very popular writer amongst girls) and Shuichi, who I noticed she recognized. People could be normal some times.

"Yes, he is. He's my friend, and I was having lunch with him when…" I trailed off and for the first time today, realized it was already evening. "Umm, what day is it today?" I asked worriedly.

"Today is the eight of October, sir."

Fuck. I've been here since… the sixth! I've been off for two days! I began to feel dizzy and heard my heart pounding hard against my chest. So, suddenly, I began to cry.

I fought with K, I was stuck in a fucking hospital, my friends weren't here and I didn't know what was happening to my health… What's going on me? I've already fainted other times, after live performances with Bad Luck, at school fights, but… This was weird…

"Since you've woken up, I'll call the doctor to come take a look at you." She said, and left the room.

Just when she left, I heard a noise in the room. I turned around to see someone sleeping on an expensive white leather couch… It…

"K!" I called, my heart beating so fast I couldn't breathe properly. At that moment, I forgot about our fight, forgot about everything… I just wanted to hold him tight and hear that was everything ok… I needed him so badly…

But he didn't wake up. Perhaps he's really tired, I thought. I remembered sleeping on a hospital couch once when my brother was ill and he didn't want our mum to find out, so I had to stay with him. My mum never found out. She thought w were on a trip, just the two of us. It was a really bad feeling, sleeping in that couch, so K perhaps was just sleeping after being awake for a long time.

It didn't matter, he was here, and that was enough.

I tried to get out of bed but I couldn't – I had a tube in my wrist which was plugged into plugged to a plastic bag filled with some transparent liquid.

"Hello Nakano-san, I'm doctor Yamane"

A young doctor, about twenty seven years I think, walked in and while he straightened up his glasses he looked at me with a gentle smile. He had a nice hair cut, and moved with gentle movements.

"I think you are wondering what happened to you, right?" the doctor said and smiled faintly, a caring look on his face.

I felt a bit uncomfortable and weird and didn't feel well… I begun to feel cold…

"Please, tell me what happened," I said, still wiping the rest of tears from my eyes.

"Your friend Shindou-san called an ambulance and brought you here. Apparently you fainted while you were having lunch together. Who explained this to me was his friend, Yuki-san, who arrived some minutes later. Shindou-san was a bit disturbed and Yuki-san spoke to him and explained these things to me."

Yamane stopped while I digested the information.

"Shuichi can be a little emotional at times," I said.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's been coming to visit twice a day, and looked alright. But what I really want to explain to you is what we found while you are here. I want to ask some question. Would that be alright?"

He was being so cautious… Maybe because he was a doctor and was taking care of me after all, but… Some thing was weird… This voice, it was so familiar… It was like I've already heard it before. It sounded so comfortable to me...

"Uhum," I said faintly and sighed. I was still feeling strange…

"You You came here with a low level of glucose in your blood and a deficency of iron. We think you might have anemia. But this shouldn't keep you out of it for two days. So, I wanted to ask you, were you under some kind of stress? I don't know, work, relationship issues?"

I gulped. Wow, this doctor was awesome. He could nearly predict my answers.

"I just wanted to know… is this thing I have serious? Like…"

He touched my hand and said, in a warm voice,

"Not at all. It's normal to have a nervous breakdown or stress nowadays in Japan, the statistics are very high. Perhaps you're just exhausted. Your body and mind are just too tired and want to rest. That's all. You don't have a serious disease. You just have to rest."

His hands were cold. It was so strange… it was like I've already seen this guy before… His voice was _so _familiar.

"Well, I'll let you rest and tomorrow we can do a check-up and it will probably be alright for you to go home. Good Night, Hiro-kun."

I heard the doctor's last words as my eyes started to fight with me and, slowly, I lost conscience.

When I woke up it was still dark. I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven o'clock. I felt warm, comfortable… And then I realized that K was there by my side, in my bed. I patted his hair and tried to wake him up. I wanted to talk, to solve this stuff…

"Hiro… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't…" K said with a downcast voice.

"K… I'm so glad you're here… I was so scared… I freaked out when I woke up in this hospital and didn't know what had happened to me… Why did you…"

"I thought you'd be upset, angry, I dunno… Like that day when you saw Shuichi and Yuki on TV and got really angry, saying that it was all an advertising move, and that it was going way too far, invading their privacy…"

"But, this is different, K… It's NOT about that…"

K looked more depressed now.

"I _know, _Hiroshi. _Now _I know. I was just too late," he said, starting to tremble. I smiled and hugged him with the hand that was free from that tube and needle.

"You will get the hang of it. I mean, think before assuming how I'd feel or react about something."

"I will…" K started. "Please, just give me some more time… I over reacted…" he pleaded…

"K, you'll have all the time you want… I…" I just kissed him. I'm not all about talking, so I prefer to do things like this sometimes. "I don't mind if everyone in the world knows about us… I'm really proud of it, ya know…"

"Hiroshi… You are… so perfect… Thank you so much. I need you so…" he said and hugged me tight. I felt so relieved…

Tears rolled down my face. K's hand was warm…

But then I remembered, the doctor's hand wasn't warm… it was really cold.

Cold hands.

My entire body froze – I knew him. How could I forget?

Mitsuya. Yamane Mitsuya, a man that I loved a long time ago. Someone I've denied all this time, even to myself. He opened himself for me, he helped me when I needed, he held me tight when I needed him, he smiled at me every day, even when… he wasn't happy. And I couldn't give him all of me, I couldn't believe in that happiness that seemed to perfect to me. I didn't believe that he could give me his body and soul, but I was wrong. These mistakes… I don't want to make _ever_ again.

"Hiro, are you all right? You're shivering… talk to me…" Claude said, worried.

_I'm sorry, Claude… if I say something right now, I might break…_

I began to cry again, I shivered. All I could do was hold onto K tightly.

* * *

And that's it. I really suffered to write this one and will suffer more in the next because this theme… All right, I was the one that chose it hahaha, but… Argh ok I have to deal with it!

Just joking up there, ok? I really like to write this^^

Thanks for _all _of the reviews, they REALLY give me strength to continue. Please, continue to support this story!

And I'd like to thank Ayame99 for revising it for me. It it such a joy to have the opportunity to work with you^^


	5. Memories

YOU SEE RIGHT THROUGH ME

Part 5

While I stare at the dark ceiling of the hospital suite which is poorly illuminated by the moonlight, I start reminiscing… Why did I love Mitsuya so much?

K was lying beside me under white sheets, breathing forcefully. I could feel his knees over mine, his chin touching my left ear. His smooth skin felt so good, I wanted to hold him tight, but by doing this I would probably wake him up, so I just stayed still and enjoyed the warm air that K exhaled on my neck. I was happy with him, after all… I fought for him, I… But why did I felt this strange thing about Mitsu?

Yeah, that's what I called him.

I met Mitsuya at a party when I was about seventeen years old. It was just family and close friends, as we were celebrating a cousin's wedding. There were about seventy people, and the only subjects were the weather, politics, business and trivial stuff like housekeeping. I felt totally bored and decided to get some air. The party was being hosted by the bride's parents, and their house was pretty big, so the back garden was nice and charming. They had a big tree from which pended an old white swing, the type in which two people can sit on. I climbed on it while holding an expensive crystal goblet containing even more expensive French _champaigne_. This is sooo lame, I thought. So I decided to call Shuichi to find out if he was up to anything tonight, I don't know… Going _anywhere _else?

"Hiroooooooo~! what's up?"

"Hi Shuu. I'm in that wedding party I told you about, remember? Sorry I couldn't bring you along, they'd think you're my date," I said chuckling.

"Don't fuck with me, Hiroshi! You're mine after all. You said that you couldn't brin…"

"Shut up and listen, what're you doing now? Let's hang out somewhere, like… hum…"

"Karaokeee! And woooooow, you are in some kind of tuxedo, right? You can pretend you're some kind of…" Shuichi spoke yelling and I put the phone about fifteen centimeters away from my ear.

"I don't KNOW how to sing, Shuu! I've already told you, I hate when… argh! And you know I hate your dirty games! As I told you, that night we were just…"

But then someone sat next to me on the swing. I looked around to see who was it, but I didn't recognize the man. He was wearing black pants, white shirt and a posh black apron. I guessed he was one of the waiters that were working at the party. He had black hair, stylish haircut. I was so surprised by his sudden apparition that I might have stared at him in a strange way, maybe a little afraid – but he simply smiled.

"Are you bored, too?" he asked me. His voice was deep and direct, yet it looked like he calculated and premeditated every word, every tone, every vibration. His voice was magic. Even these ordinary words seemed unique and beautiful.

"Hum… yeah, kind of," I answered.

"Want something? I can get you whatever you want from the kitchen, you know. I'm working…"

"Yes, I know," I said in a dry tone. Nowadays, when I remember this stuff I realize I was quite rude with him.

He smiled again, as if he was amused with something. At that time, I didn't understand his sense of humor nor him himself, so I was really confused by his smiles.

Just then I noticed I hadn't hung up the phone. Shuichi was screaming on the speaker, and surely Mitsu was hearing it all. I blushed and hung up. Of course Shuichi would be mad at me next day, but I didn't care at all. Something about this guy dragged me to him, like a calm breeze that makes you feel fresh and warm at the same time, or, a candy that never runs out. Just by sitting besideme he emanated this feeling. I didn't know what the fuck was happening to me!

"I'll choose something then," he said and simply trailed off to the kitchen. The swing moved back and forward from the movement he caused as he got up. I stayed there, immobilized. At that time, I was really shy. Of course, in social occasions, like school or some kind of work, I tried to seem cool about everything. But inside I was, most of the time, a little tense. I think that, even now, I'm a bit like this.

He returned bringing some food and handed it to me as he sit by my side.

"Thank you," I said politely as he smiled again.

"You're welcome."

"Hum… so… do you like cooking?" I asked. What a stupid thing to say! But I was nervous back then, and when I'm like this I can say really stupid stuff.

"A little. Well, I have to, because I live alone. I'm not a professional cook. I'm working here today because my friend couldn't come, he had a date."

"Oh, I see…" I said. "Lack of words" was the perfect definition of Hiroshi Nakano that night.

Minutes passed by and he didn't go away, and I started wondering what was he(he was) doing instead of working.

As if he had read my mind, he said, "I'm not very used to this kind of work, that's why I'm avoiding being in the center of the party. I work as a _tango_ instructor in a dancing academy, and I earn my living by competing in _tango_ competitions and teaching classes."

He was talking about himself so freely that I was really moved. It seemed as if he had known me for a long time already. He was brave… I couldn't open up so easily to anyone in half-an-hour. I just didn't understand why he was talking to _me _above all. And his voice was so touching that I couldn't just leave— giving some lame excuse. It was nice hearing him speak.

"So, tell me something about yourself," He said from out of nowhere. I blushed. How could he…

"Well… my cousin's getting married today, that's why I'm here."

Mitsuya smiled and furrowed his eyebrows a little. He wanted me to speak about ME, not about my cousin.

"I'm Yamane Mitsuya, nice to meet you" he said and made a pompous bow.

"Nakano. Hiroshi… Nakano,." I said as I took some hair off my face. Ok, he wanted to know something about me… This was starting to be, more than fun, a _challenge_ for me.

"I play the guitar in a band, and we want to go pro. We've just sent a demo tape to NG's president. I don't know yet if I want to go to medical school in Toudai, because I don't know clearly if this is what I want, or, if this is what my family expects from me. And, I have dyed my hair since I was thirteen."

Wow. I've never spoken to anyone like this and this much in such a sincere way. I felt even tired after it. Breathing became a bit hard.

He was not smiling this time. He just stared at me with an amazed look. He stayed like that for about five seconds before he realized what he was doing. I looked into his eyes with a defiant look. I said it, after all – I managed to tell him about myself. I won that king of weird "game" he started.

Suddenly, he searched in his back pockets for something and appeared not to find anything.

"Wait here a little," he said and ran across the garden hurrying to the kitchen.

I wore an amazed smile now. I was beginning to like this. I didn't know what to think, but the way he smiled and the sound of his voice made me feel excited about engaging in this crazy situation. It felt _so_ damn good.

He returned with a piece of black paper in his hand, something was written in shinning gold letters on it. He handed me the paper.

_-GOLDEN NIGHT-_

_on SHIBUYA'S TANGO HOUSE_

_Yoshida, Akihara and Yamane pairs._

_The finals - 07.07.199X _

_-__VIP guest ticket – open bar.-_

He blinked at me and produced a wide smile.

"I was right about you, after all. Your eyes don't lie,." he said and walked away from me, waving in a very stylish way. I waved back and raised the ticket. My insides were swirling, my heart was pumping hard. He walked in a distinct way and I stared at him walking away. He was fucking awesome.

That was our first meeting.

* * *

Thank you so much Ayame for the revision. I can't help saying every chapter that's a honor to have you helping me in such a nice and friendly way^^

I'm in a very complicated (sad, frustrating, excruciating and painful) period of my life, so be patient. I'll right something deep and blalabla, ut it will take a while. But please, don't gibe up this fic!

I was sad because I didn't have comments last chapter. Please review, it'll make me feel better^^

Ja ne minna-san!


End file.
